Missing You
by Inspirit254
Summary: Five years; Five years since Tadashi's death; Five years since the formation of Big Hero 6; Five years since Yumi set foot in San Fransokyo. When Yumi reunites with her childhood friend, Hiro Hamada however, they both come to learn that five years can drastically change a person and leave scars that may never heal. (Sequel to Loving You but also written to be stand alone)
1. Ch1: Never Better

**_Hiro's POV:_**

"Fred watch your left side!" "Gogo distract it!" The leader yelled out his commands as the Earth seemed to shake before them.

"Honey Lemon, freeze the outer coating of the power core. Immediately after, Baymax send a plasma blast at the core and then Wasabi, you will cut out the power supply."

"Got it." He heard his teammates reply.

As quickly as he sent out his orders, his team carried it out. It wasn't long before the mammoth-sized robot was taken down. With the robot quickly defeated, their leader had flew to the machine's core and took the heart in his hands, inspecting it.

"Who do you think created it?" Wasabi asked his leader.

"I'm not sure," the young man started before turning to the golden haired member of their team. "Hey Honey Lemon, do you think you can run traces of any unusual chemicals on this core just in case? I'll run traces on areas containing the tech when I come back." He handed the core to his teammate before preparing his suit to leave.

"What would you like me to do Hiro?" Baymax inquired.

"Go back with them to the lab Baymax." He replied quickly before beginning his ascent into the sky.

"Where are you going?" Wasabi called after him before Gogo jabbed him in the stomach.

And despite himself, Hiro couldn't mask the smile on his face as he flew away.

"To see Yumi!"

As Hiro flew towards his destination he couldn't contain the happiness inside himself. He felt incredibly glad that he added the rockets to his suit to allow him to fly. It was nice riding Baymax in the first few years, but Baymax always flew a bit too cautiously sometimes. Though he knew his white plush friend was concerned about his safety, flying with no restrictions and boundaries gave him this incredible freedom.

Landing in a hidden alleyway he quickly transformed his suit back into a purple metal watch on his wrist. Once in the clear, he felt his legs dashing across the street and into the medical center, ignoring nurses telling him to slow down. Only when he reached a particular door to a particular room did he feel his world come to a pause. Despite the adrenaline surging through his body, he pulled out his phone and checked to make sure his hair was decent, though he could never tame the bushiness, and made sure there was nothing in his teeth. Realizing what he was doing, he felt his face blush and hastily tried calming himself before entering the room, only to find her coworker there.

"Hi Hiro." He smiled.

"Hey Dr. Walker…" he waved but before he could ask what he really wanted to know the doctor gave him a knowing look.

"She's in the courtyard on break."

"Cool, thanks Dr. Walker!" He was about to dash out of the room again when the doctor stopped him.

"Hold on Hamada. Did you have time to think about Dr. Hernandez's offer?"

"Yeah, I'm still not on board. I don't know if that's what I really want to do."

"Are you sure? With your skills I'm sure you would make an excellent addition to his Medical Robotics team."

"I'm good." Hiro replied a bit too curt before leaving the room.

The thing was, Hiro did think it was a good offer, but for some odd reason, he didn't feel like being tied down to a project right now. He knew it was about time he got a steady gig rather than just inventing for fun in his garage and selling random tech he made but he didn't feel ready yet. After all, he just recently graduated the university and already had his hands full leading Big Hero 6.

So instead, Hiro ran away from the offer, from the unknown into what he knew was comfortable; and what he found comfortable was sitting in the hospital courtyard, with a cup of coffee in her hands as she leaned back against the wood of an old bench, her eyes closed. Hiro walked quietly as to not wake her from her peace but when he finally reached her, his playfulness awoke. Spotting a nearby Mexican bush sage, he plucked the bloom off and very delicately, proceeded to run the bloom up her neck but instead of earning a frightening squeal, she unexpectedly grabbed the bloom out of his hands and observed it before quickly catching onto the prank.

Before he could counter her sudden reaction, she turned around and gave him a well-deserved jab to the stomach.

"Hiro?" she almost yelled. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Well I _was_ trying to scare you but obviously that was unsuccessful." He held his stomach in response to her strength.

She let a smile seep from her lips.

"Damn right. Did you forget who you're dealing with?"

Before he could retaliate with a witty response her demeanor altered as her eyebrows furrowed slightly and her lips formed a disapproving frown indicating an emotion Hiro knew all too well.

"Hiro where did you get that bruise on your head?"

Despite his messy long bangs, Hiro should've known that of all people Yumi would notice the hidden bruise from an encounter with a criminal a few days past.

"It's nothing."

"Are you ok?" Her face held such concern that made Hiro glow inside.

"Never better."

And that wasn't a lie. Hiro couldn't recall the last time he felt this happy.

Though five years had passed, he still remembered the pain as if it were yesterday. He remembered watching Yumi's plane depart with a heavy heart but he had Tadashi with him, at least until the fire, when his whole world seemed to break but after battling Professor Callaghan with Big Hero 6, Hiro finally found peace with Tadashi's death but inside himself, he formed a deep resentment for Yumi. How could she not come back? He thought that she would at least come back for Tadashi's funeral, but she never stepped foot in San Fransokyo. Choosing to forget about her, Hiro tried burying her into the back of his heart and was successful for a while until a few weeks ago on Tadashi's death anniversary when he visited his brother's grave to find a girl with long, flowing dark brown hair who he fell in love with when she saved him in an alleyway ten years ago. Looking into her eyes, he felt all his buried resentment melt away as he returned back to his thirteen year old self.

Hiro woke up from his nostalgia when he caught her staring a bit too intensely at him.

"What?" He stuttered.

"Nothing," she smiled, "It's just hard to get used to you being so tall."

"Well," he smiled proudly, "I am eighteen now."

She tousled his hair the same way she used to when they were younger.

"But you're still the same Hiro I knew and loved."

Hiro felt his knuckles tighten with tension at her words. He wanted to tell her so badly but it was already hard enough to keep her within his grasp. If she knew exactly who he was, she would slip from his fingers again. Despite this, his heart parted his lips, ready to reveal what happened to him but thankfully their conversation was interrupted when a man appeared, drawing Yumi's attention away.

"Caleb?" She curiously asked before quickly turning back to Hiro, introducing the two to each other.

"This is Hiro Hamada, he's my…"

"Of course," the man extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet Mr. Hamada, the child prodigy. I've heard many extraordinary things about you."

Taking hold of his firm handshake, Hiro forced a smile.

"Not at all, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen your work. Tell me, what's an actor like you doing here?"

The man never pulled away his hand as he continued his business-like smile.

"Unfortunately I retired from that life in order to return back to my grandfather's company."

Hiro already knew this however. It was huge news in San Fransokyo after all. Though Mr. Evans, Yumi's father, had maintained Hebert Tech excellently over the years, there was a sudden announcement a year ago that Caleb Hebert was retiring from the entertainment industries to train under Mr. Evans to eventually regain his rightful place as the CEO. It shattered the media.

"So what are you doing here Caleb?" Yumi cut in, breaking the tension.

"The business dinner with Mr. Montgomery, the financial representative of Ferrum?"

The look she gave him revealed enough.

"You forgot didn't you?" He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Caleb. I'll tell my supervisor and get my bag." She patted Hiro on the shoulder, saying her goodbye before hastening through the double doors of the hospital.

As soon as she disappeared Caleb dropped his act and crossed his arms as he looked upon the eighteen-year old, all pretenses dropped.

"Don't you think its best that you didn't hang around her so much?"

"That doesn't really concern you does it?" Hiro huffed.

"You're only going to cause her pain. She deserves a fresh start."

"What do you know?" Hiro's expression darkened, his voice raised and deepened but this didn't faze the dirty blonde man in front of him. The man peered into his eyes, as if scanning and analyzing his soul.

"Enough." The man then turned around and headed out the courtyard in such a calm manner that infuriated the young man he left behind.

Hiro felt his knuckles forming and tighten with frustration as he thought about what the newcomer said. What infuriated him the most though was that he was probably right. After all, how could Yumi truly move on when being around Hiro would constantly remind her of the person she loved so passionately; his brother, Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 ** _Yumi's POV:_**

Despite the summer chill, the fruity mixtures of her frozen gelato was refreshing, despite the chills that occasionally ran down her body. She felt so carefree and content as she walked down the sidewalk with her old friend who towered over her, forcing her to stretch her neck while the two talked.

"I still can't believe that you're so close with Caleb Hebert!" Her honey colored friend squealed.

"It's only because my father is the current interim CEO of Caleb's grandfather's company." Yumi answered before taking another lick, tasting a hint of lychee this time.

"So your father was actually ok with giving up his position? I mean, he's basically getting demoted."

Yumi smiled at the thought of her father.

"Yeah, he told me that he always half expected Caleb to come around sooner or later. After all, Hebert Tech is a legacy company. Besides, Caleb, despite his attitude problems at times, is actually very bright."

Before Yumi went any further in her words or her steps, she spotted something which caught her attention.

"Hey Honey Lemon, wasn't there a crepe shop over there before?" She pointed to the bohemian clothing store.

"Oh yeah," Honey Lemon recalled the memories of the old crepe store which used to sit at that spot and remembered how Yumi once told her of the time Tadashi had took the two there on one of their dates. She tried to mask the look of sympathy on her face as she looked upon the petite girl next to her who looked wistfully at the store.

"Man, so many things have changed," Yumi started as she started listing all of the newfound information she discovered after returning back to San Fransokyo, "Gogo a mechanical sports car engineer, Fred is an intern for a science fiction screenwriter, you're a chemistry professor at the university, and Wasabi is a researcher in plasma technology."

Silence filled the air.

"Hey," Honey Lemon offered, "Not everything's changed. We're still friends aren't we?"

Yumi gave her friend a sweet smile as her heart warmed.

"That's right; you all still accepted me back even though I left."

"It's not your fault that you had to leave. You left to be with your mother who needed you. Besides, why wouldn't we accept you back? Nothing changes the fact that you're one of our close friends."

"I'm honestly surprised Hiro forgave me. I thought he'd be mad and avoid me but he's still the same Hiro."

Yumi could've sworn she saw Honey Lemon's smile falter a bit. Making sure she wasn't imagining things she consulted her friend further.

"Honey Lemon? Is everything alright?"

The short haired blonde hesitated a bit before revealing the truth.

"I'm not sure if I'm the one who should tell you this, but about a year ago, Hiro disappeared for almost half a year. He only left a note to Aunt Cass about him studying abroad but it was so sudden and unexpected. He didn't even take Baymax with him. When he returned, he was so…different. Since you've been back Hiro seems back to normal but… I'm worried he's going to revert back to that time."

Yumi felt her head spin with confusion as she wondered why Honey Lemon was telling her this.

"Why are you telling me this Honey Lemon? If he's not like that now then there's no problem right?"

The tall girl just offered a small smile but Yumi saw through the fake smile in a heartbeat.

"You're right."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Missing You! Please let me know your thoughts on this story! Love it? Hate it? Was it alright as a stand alone or did you feel confused? Again, thank you guys! ^_^**


	2. Ch2: Never Know a Person's Heart

**Yumi POV:**

"I just don't understand why you have to go to _all_ those business meetings? I mean, you don't even hold a director position or anything." Her friend leaned against the wall of the small office as she sat at her computer, updating her patient's file.

"I told you Hiro," She didn't bother turning from the monitor as she replied back to him. "I am only a placeholder for my father. I'm there to show that my father sends his regards with his daughter. Besides, I have a more personal connection to the businessmen than Caleb does since I've talked to them more during my youth, so it helps to break the ice."

She continued typing until she noticed him leaning against her desk, thus effectively distracting her and forcing her to look at the teenager.

"What do you want Hiro? I'm busy working, unlike a _certain_ someone."

Hiro smirked as if he was hiding a good secret before he revealed his request.

"C'mon Yumi let's go out for lunch or go do something fun."

She began cleaning up her desk area, logging off her computer.

"I can't Hiro. I promised my father that I would meet up with him for lunch at the Kellington Hotel."

Hiro gave her a small pout before quickly grabbing her bag and her hand, pulling her out of her office.

"W-What are you doing Hiro?" Yumi was a bit shocked at his spontaneity.

It wasn't until they reached the parking lot when Hiro took an extra helmet off a motorcycle and tossed it to her.

"I'll give you a ride."

"Wait," Yumi was a bit astounded, "You can drive a motorcycle?"

"Well," Hiro put on his own helmet and motorcycle gloves, "I _am_ eighteen now, and despite lots of intense training from Gogo, riding motorcycles are pretty fun. The speed is exhilarating, yet calming. Now hop on."

Yumi stood still, a bit flustered at this new image of Hiro.

"It's ok, I can take a taxi." She managed to muster out.

Hiro gave her a gentle smile.

"C'mon Yumi, will you just get on already? This way I can spend a bit more time with you."

Yumi felt a slight blush form in her cheeks. _When did Hiro get to be this charming?_ Despite constantly telling herself and others that Hiro was still the same bubbly boy from the past, she knew it wasn't true. He changed a lot over the past five years. Though shorter than her when she left, he now towered over her and had built up his physique over the years as the once scrawny boy looked sporty and fit. There was no denying it, Hiro certainly wasn't a boy anymore.

She quickly put on the helmet to hide the crimson creeping in as she sat behind him. He then grabbed her hands and made sure she was holding onto his waist tightly before racing out of the parking structure, forcing Yumi to hold onto him even tighter. As the two raced past the city, Yumi, despite it being five years, couldn't help but remember the times when Tadashi would drive her around on his moped. She hated herself for thinking of that. She had to move on, but it was so hard. For years she had rejected any date offers, buried herself in her work, and tried to take her mind off of Tadashi, but no matter what, it was as if her subconscious was telling her that "no one could match up with Tadashi."

Before realizing it, she felt the vehicle come to a stop and she looked over to see the entrance to the Kellington hotel. Remembering she still had her arms wrapped around Hiro, she quickly stepped off the motorbike and gave him back the extra helmet.

"Thanks for the ride Hiro." She smiled.

"It's no problem, I hope you have fun with your dad." Hiro waved goodbye before racing off again, leaving Yumi behind in a gust of wind, making her hair fly uncontrollably.

Quickly composing herself, she made her way up to the entrance and front desk where she was directed to a VIP room in the hotel restaurant. As she made her way in, she spotted her father with Caleb and quickly gave her father a peck on the cheek before sitting down at his right hand side. She listened as her father and Caleb talked about company matters until her father directed his tone towards her.

"So Yumi, I know that you haven't been back that long and that you are just getting used to your job at the hospital." He started.

He looked to Yumi, as if asking her with his eyes if he could continue. She simply smiled back, which was the cue he needed.

"And I'm so incredibly proud of all the amazing work you've done until now. You are one of the most intelligent, responsible, and innovating young minds I have ever known, and I'm not saying that because you are my daughter."

Yumi let out a small chuckle.

"Are you going somewhere with this," she took a sip of her wine. "Though I don't mind all of this praise." She smiled.

"I want to put your intelligence to an even further use. Something that is more macro to the work you do at the hospital." He paused. "How would you like to become the director of the biotech branch of Hebert industries? You would be calling all the shots, putting forward your ideas of medicine and helping make incredible change." Her father was so proud that it almost hurt Yumi to show her true feelings. She looked to Caleb who simply sat there, waiting for her response as well. She quickly set her hands daintily onto her lap as she prepared to give her father her answer.

"I love my work as a doctor. I love going in and seeing my patients every day and treating them directly. I just don't think I can get that kind of feeling by being in a laboratory and desk all day Dad. Besides, I don't think I'll be a huge asset to the company anyway. There are other more innovating minds out there than me."

"Sweetie please, reconsider this." Her father had a desperate look in his eyes. "I think it would be very helpful if you could work at the company."

Yumi began feeling suspicious and irritated.

"You never really cared where I worked before, why do you care so much now?"

"Yumi…" Her father started before the sound of screaming echoed into their room.

Suddenly an employee dashed in and alerted them of an intruder in the building who was searching for her father. The three were quickly escorted out and towards a back entrance of the hotel where a car would be waiting for them but as Yumi heard the screams increasing as the lights of the hotel flickered, she couldn't fight back her instinct as she ran into the danger.

"Yumi, where do you think you're going?" She heard her father yell as a few security guards restrained him from chasing after his daughter.

"There are people who will need help, I can't just stay back and do nothing!"

She then ran into the nearest store, which was abandoned, and took a first aid kit, before running into the lobby where many staff and guests were down. She quickly tended to one child and mother who held second degree burns. As she reassured the child that she would be alright though, the child looked up with great fear in her eyes. Suddenly, Yumi felt her shoulder being jerked as she stood before a man clad in metal armor and held a long rod.

"I thought I told everyone here to bring me Evans." His voice was dark although his face didn't seem at all frightening. If anything, it was the crazed look in his eyes that was intimidating but Yumi kept her ground.

"I'm an Evans, what do you want?"

"My client told me that Evans was a man," He took a good look at her before continuing, "but I guess that means you must be the daughter. I guess you'll do."

Before he could hit her with his rod, she reacted quickly, spraying the disinfectant spray into his eyes before dashing off, making her way out of the hotel where he couldn't hurt anymore guests or staff, knowing that he would chase her.

Once outside, she quickly tried running before hearing a thundering noise echo through her vicinity that seem to surge through her body, forcing her to collapse onto her knees as her ears filled with pain and the world seemed to mute. She looked up to see him coming closer, and fear spread through her before she saw a few familiar figures appear before her, giving her hope.

 **Hiro's POV:**

"I'm telling you, he's out there! The media even knows about him!" The man in the beanie interjected.

"Those could be fabricated images or some weird cosplayer." The oldest of the group rebutted. "C'mon guys don't you agree?"

"I think it's actually quite possible." The woman with the pink glasses looked up from her laptop.

"Really?" Wasabi was in disbelief. "A modern day ninja carrying wielding silver weaponry?"

"What do you think Hiro?" the honey haired woman asked.

Hiro probably would have normally laughed it off or agreed with Fred, but Hiro's mind was elsewhere, not paying attention to his teammates' conversation. He looked up with a guilty look and responded with a quick, "Sorry what were we talking about?"

"Fred had acquired everyone's opinion on the mysterious man who had been said to have been fighting crime at night." Baymax quickly showed an image as he explained. "He is apparently a sort of ninja according to Fred but I must say he does not look like a traditional ninja as I do not believe ninjas wore that attire in feudal japan." Baymax started rambling while Wasabi sat down, frustrated.

"If only Gogo were here. She would probably agree with me."

"Oh yeah," Fred pondered over a thought, "Gogo will be at the race for a while; this is the perfect time to test drive the hoverboard she's been working on!"

Fred began racing towards Gogo's side of the laboratory, followed by Wasabi chasing him to leave her things alone.

Despite all the commotion, Hiro his mind blank. There was something missing inside of himself. He couldn't quite point to what it was but something had been nagging at him since that day he ran into Caleb Hebert at the hospital. It didn't take long for Honey Lemon and Baymax to approach the teenager.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"I have scanned you and see that you are showing decreased signs of norepinephrine and serotonin, thus showing your mood swings. I do diagnosis that you are feeling the emotion of sadness. What seems to be the problem Hiro?"

"First of all," Hiro sighed and pointed at his plush friend, "Baymax stop scanning me and second of all, I'm fine, really."

"Is this about Yumi?" Honey Lemon pushed, not taking no for an answer.

"When I scanned you I did also notice a slight increase in testosterone levels in your neuro-pathway. Are you feeling the emotion of love?"

"Guys," Hiro tried his best to mask his feelings, "She's just one of my best friends. There's no problem."

"Hiro," Honey Lemon's voice quieted, "I know you love Yumi. You've loved her for so many years. I know this isn't my business, but why aren't you…I don't know, going for it?"

Hiro had no response and allowed silence to fill the room.

"Is it because of Tadashi?"

Hiro looked up to see Honey Lemon's unwavering eyes.

"How can I compete with him? She loved him so much. She _chose_ him."

"Well," Honey Lemon's voice grew a bit lighter. "To be fair, you did confess to her when she was _already_ dating Tadashi. You never know things might be different now. You never know a person's heart."

Hiro was about to refute her comment again when the sound of an alarm went off, followed by Wasabi and Fred dashing into the room with dilated eyes.

"There's huge trouble at the Kellington Hotel!" Wasabi interjected.

"Wait Hiro, isn't that where you dropped off Yumi?" Honey Lemon gasped as she looked to their leader, whose eyes held determination.

"Baymax, contact Gogo and tell her to meet us there. Big Hero 6, suit up!"

So the team set off, determined to battle the danger that awaited them. When arriving at the site however, they weren't prepared to see one of their closest friends running out of the hotel doors, followed by a man clad in metal armor, pointing some sort of metallic rod at her direction. Hiro flew as fast as he could but wasn't able to reach his friend in time and was forced to watch her fall down to her knees after being hit by whatever substance the man shot her with.

As soon as the heroes grounded, Hiro scanned the situation and quickly barked out his orders.

"Baymax, check her vitals and take her somewhere safe before checking on the other injured residents of the hotel. Wasabi, see if you can pierce this guy's armor; Honey Lemon see if you can trap the guy; Fred, you and I will try to get the weapon away from him."

"Wait, Hiro, shouldn't we..?" Wasabi was about to offer a suggestion but was quickly shut down by his leader.

"Team, move out NOW."

The heroes then proceeded to carry out their orders but it didn't take long for the masked man to use his weapon, causing a thundering vibration that seemed to deafen the team, even from their far vicinity. Hiro tried relaying more orders to his team but was unheard as all of their ears were filled with ringing and pain. Without the ability to communicate, the team seemed to fall apart. Honey Lemon threw one of her nitrogen spheres at the man just as Wasabi was about to attack, so when the villain dodged it, her teammate found himself knee high in very thick ice, unable to move, making it easy for the masked man to knock him out. Fred, seeing this, went to Wasabi's rescue, and shot flames towards the two, but instead was hit by another dose of the thundering vibrations of the weapon, causing him to pass out just as he reached the two.

Hiro quickly flew forward, ready to fire at the man with his new plasma lasers when he felt himself knocked down by Honey Lemon as he took the shot. Though he knew it was useless, Hiro felt himself scream at his teammate when he noticed that his shot missed the man and had instead hit the wheels on his other teammate who had just raced in: Gogo. The Asian girl was down, quickly detaching her skates before running forward to take the man head-on with her fists but not before he dodged her attack swiftly, knocking her down. While Gogo charged once more at the man, Honey Lemon got to her feet and charged with another sphere but as she threw it, the man used his weapon again on the sphere, causing it to explode into gel as it fell to the ground, causing hers and Gogo's feet to stick to the ground, unable to move.

Hiro, not thinking straight, tried his assault once more but was hit by another one of the blasts and this time, the frequency of the thundering vibrations felt so strong that he fell from the sky and onto the ground, unable to move as his ears filled with unspeakable pain. He then looked up to see the masked man stalk towards him, and suddenly, he was felt with a sense of defeat as he looked around to see his teammates all down.

He tried one last time to fend for his team when suddenly; a blinding light appeared from the corner of his eye. Everything that happened next was a silent blur. Hiro could have sworn a silver ninja star had hit the masked man from behind just as he was about to finish Hiro. The metal man then pulled the star out of the back of his helmet but was then knocked down by a sudden man dressed in a black suit with a hood and black mask. The hooded man then unsheathed a silver katana from the scabbard the hung from a sash behind his back. The masked man then tried using his weapon against the stranger but was unsuccessful at fazing the hooded man, which left him wide open as the hooded man aimed for his helmet and sliced the side of the man's helmet, causing wires to spew out of the helmet, leading the man to flee using his rocket powered suit.

With the man gone, along with his bizarre weapon, Hiro watched as the mysterious hero walked to Baymax who just arrived back from tending to the injured. After Baymax seemingly replied to the man, he disappeared, leaving Baymax behind to quickly release Wasabi and the others from their predicament. As Hiro stood there in shock, he tried fathoming what exactly occurred and how they were almost defeated by their foe. The last thing he remembered before he flew off to cool his mind was Fred's comment.

"Told you he was real."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to post and that this chapter wasn't one of my best. So who's the new villain and who's his client and what was wrong with Hiro? I'll try to write up a chapter that answers these questions soon. Until then, thank you all for your support and I hope you all enjoyed this story so far! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
